Digimon N3R4 - Memories - Chapter 1
by Myoti5
Summary: With his memorys gone he finds himself in the hands of a corrupt organization. Using machines to recover his lost memories they search for informations which would help them to destroy an entire world. In his own goal to escape he discoveres memories of about a gray Renamon called Cathrin.


Digimon

N3RA

-Memories-

Violet eyes. The first thing he could remember after he woke up. A pair of bright violet eyes looking at him, they seemed sad, desperate. But other than that, there was nothing, just pitch blackness.

He felt himself get dragged across the floor , a door opened and he was thrown into a dark room, left there in total solitude.

At first he tried to call for help, his throat felt sore, but nobody answered. The only time somebody checked on him was when a small hole in the door opened and a plate with something to eat was thrown inside. One look at the grayish stuff that looked all but edible and he ignored that he was hungry.

The first time he tried to talk with whoever was out there, but he was ignored.

It was cold. His Cell was dark and filled with moist air and as far as he could see there was not even a window, but a small air shaft. He stood up to look at it, his legs felt weak and he was dizzy. Using the wall to keep himself upright he walked to the air shaft.

The faint hope he had melted away, it was protected by solid steel bars and even if he found a way to get rid of them, he doubted that the shaft was big enough so he could fit through.

He sat back down, scanning his surroundings, but there was literally nothing, not even a bed, just a bucket at the other end of the room.

As there was nothing in the room, he started to examine himself.

Terribly thin limbs, his hands were trembling. He was clothed in a gray shirt and matching pants, his hair was shoulder long, which color he could not exactly determine except that it was a dark, brown or black, maybe. He also saw different markings on his arms, accompanied by matching scars. He checked his feet and found the same, then he pulled up his shirt to find a long scar, all the way from his bellybutton upwards to his chest.

"What happened..?"

No matter how often he tried to remember he just couldn't, there was nothing except for those bright violet eyes.

Finally, after an eternity in this darkness, the door was opened and four Men in tactical armor came inside, two of them grabbed and pulled him to his feet, the other ones took him in their cross hairs.

A moment he wondered why they were doing this, were they afraid of him? Looking at himself he ditched that thought, in his state he probably couldn't harm a fly, not to mention four whatever those men were.

They dragged him outside where he was blinded by the bright lamps. They continued trough hallways until they stopped in a room. There they strapped him to chair and tall guy with clean cut black hair, a smoking and matching sunglasses came in.

"What is..."

He started to ask, but was cut off by the smoking guy.

"We're asking the questions. First of all your name?"

He tried to remember but as before there was nothing.

"I... I don't know. .. I can't remember."

The man just looked at him, thanks to the glasses you couldn't read what he was thinking, but he guessed he didn't believe him.

"What was the codename of your squad? Who was in charge?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Where am I, who are you, and what the hell happened?"

He asked. The smoking guy said nothing, for a few minutes he just stared at the boy. The glasses mad it nearly impossible to read emotions in the mans face. He stood up and left the room.

He could hear him talking outside to some other men, he could not understand a word, tough, then he came back in and talked to those security guys.

"Take him back to his cell, we have to prepare the machines."

The boy did not like how amused the smoking-guy mentioned those "machines".

And so once again he was dragged through the hallways with guns pointing at his face.

Back in the cell they just left him lying on the floor, and feeling exhausted he did not try to stand up. There was no use anyways, where should he go?

The game was called "Digimon Evolution Online"

A mmorpg based on the Digimon franshise, he waited an eternity for its release. He remembered watching the anime as kid, he loved it, even today. The show was made for kids, sure, but this game was different.

He followed the development of the game since it was announced, and it seemed to be much more than a game for kids, not only because it was rated M. The Chars were older than in the anime, the combat system was stunning, as you could simply switch between the tamer and the digimon and make use of different weapons such as swords and guns. The Tamer had a more active role in combat than in the series, still a supporting role, yet better than just standing around idle and watch the digimon fight.

As he first started the game and created his char, he tried to keep it as close to his own appearance as possible, brown, short and spiky hair, brown eyes, average build. At the end he gave himself the name Aeto, a name he used in most online things.

Then he was actually surprised that he couldn't choose his digimon partner, they were randomly chosen by the game. But as he didn't even knew which he would have chosen he didn't mind that, but still he was hoping he would get a good one.

And then after a few seconds of waiting, he was shown his new partner on the screen.

"Let's see..." he said to himself, "Chaos-Renamon..."

He remembered the Renamon from the show, the biped yellow ninja-fox with the annoying brat as tamer. Yet this one looked different.

Instead of the yellow color it was gray, with bright violet eyes. The body also looked more like a humans, except from the tail, the white fur around the neck and the fox like face of course.

It also wore clothing, a black tank top, black cargopants and violet straps around the arms.

It had slender hands instead of the big paws.

"Well lucky me." he thought while checking the stats. An agile fighter, which could use swords as well as guns and had a teleportation ability, which would surely come in handy.

Looking at it closely he realized that the Renamon seemed female, he didn't even know there were different genders in this game.

"Now a name..." but then he saw that a name was already written above the description.

"Cathrin?" Female indeed, he thought. He supposed it was randomly created by the game as well. He wondered why all this was given by the game, yet he liked it what he got and as he found no options to change it, he left it the way it was.

Finally the first setup was over and just as he wanted to start his adventure, he heard a voice call for him.

"Damien! Lunch is ready!"

He opened his eyes, which slowly adjusted to the darkness. The dark cell, the closed door and the tray full of gray stuff of unknown origin.

'A memory?' he thought, 'or just a dream?'

Damien? Was that name? It felt kinda familiar at last.

A bit information, better than nothing he thought to himself, even a bit disappointed that this was all: His name and some game that he was playing.

But that was all, there was nothing else. Millions of questions raced trough his head. Where was he, how did he end up her, who the fuck were these people and who was he?

As hard as he tried, there was no way he would get answers in here, so he hoped that this suit guy would tell him more, or at least a little bit. Even tough this "Machine" still worried him.

He didn't have to wait long, soon the same guys came in his cell, grabbed him and threw him in the interrogation room he was before.

The suit guy was there as well.

"Well, maybe we could start again." He said putting a file on the table in front of him.

"My name is Autumns. Can you remember your name?"

He hesitated for a moment, but then saw a chance to get some information.

"Damien... I guess."

"You guess?" Autumns opened the file.

"Yes... I'm not sure." The boy said.

Autumns scanned the file.

"According to our files you're name is Damien Adler, 19 years living in LA. Family came from Germany some years before World War 2. Unemployed etc. ... let's see... also known as Aetoon many online platforms. Comes from the greek aetós, which means eagle... or Adler, your last, which coincidence." he said in a bored sarcastic manner, he closed the file and looked at Damien again.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." He answered.

"What exactly do you remember?!"

"My name..." he hesitated again, "that's all."

For a moment Autumns said nothing, then he stood up and opened the door.

"Is the machine ready?"

"Yes, sir" someone else replied.

Autumns nodded and turned back to Damien.

"You're here because we are in need of your help. You have information that we need, unfortunately you seem to have lost most... or nearly every memory, but don't worry we will help you to remember."

He tapped on the white table and a small blue light lit up.

"Her, for example."

And in front of him a holographic image appeared. Damien recognized it.

The gray Renamon from the game with her violet eyes.

"Cathrin..."


End file.
